clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano was a young Togruta Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars. She was nicknamed Snips by her master (because of her tendency to be rather snippy sometimes), Anakin Skywalker. Biography She was discovered on Shili by Jedi Master Plo Koon at a young age and was raised at the Jedi Temple. Eventually, Yoda would be involved with assigning her to becoming Anakin's apprentice. Despite only being a Padawan, Ahsoka has shown great skill in battle. She has been able to hold her own, for a short time, against the likes of General Grievous and Asajj Ventress, not to mention countless numbers of battle droids. She was also a very accomplished with ship repairs, starfighter piloting and hand-to-hand combat. Even with her skills, Ahsoka still had much to learn about becoming a Jedi, as she sometimes tended to lash out in ways that are not befitting of a Jedi. This may have been because of her more agressive Togrutan tendecies. Anakin's Protege Tano was a talented student and was promoted to the rank of Padawan earlier than normal by Master Yoda, and assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker in hopes that it would teach Skywalker a greater sense of responsibility. The Jedi Council hoped that as Tano became more independent, her Master would learn to let go of his problematic sense of attachment. They sent the Padawan to the planet Christophsis to join Skywalker, hoping to aid him in the current battle and pass on a message that Kenobi and Skywalker must return to the temple. Though it was presumed she was going to be Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's new Padawan, she revealed that she was assigned to Skywalker. Unfortunately, Separtist General Whorm Loathsom had activated a deflector shield and had his droid army advance behind it, negating the use of cannons. Master Skywalker and his new Padawan tried to figure out how to get inside the shield and destroy the generator. They hid beneath a box and waited till the droids and tanks passed before they carefully sneaked in. Unluckily, they accidentally bumped into a droideka. Tano was intent on fighting, but Skywalker insisted on running. He told her to stop, allowing the chance to slash at the rolling droid as it passed them. When they reached the generator, Tano accidentally tripped a number of sensors, alerting retail droids to their presence. Skywalker distracted the droids while Tano planted explosive charges on the generator. One of the droids approached her from behind, but she managed to slice it in half with her lightsaber. Fighting with... Luminara Later, Tano was assigned to Luminara Unduli's ship to guard Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, who had been captured on Rodia. Tano threatened Gunray during his interrogation, earning a chastising from Unduli. When the ship was boarded by super battle droids, Tano stayed at Gunray's cell while Unduli dealt with the droids. Tano faced Asajj Ventress when the dark assassin broke into the detention level to free Nute Gunray. However, Tano was tricked and was locked in Gunray's cell. Unduli came to her rescue, though, and the two briefly fought Ventress together. Unduli insisted on chasing Asajj alone, despite Tano's warning. Eventually, Tano decided to go help the Jedi Master, and the two dueled Ventress together. Although the traitor Captain Faro Argyus and the Rattataki assassin successfully rescued Gunray, it was not a total loss because the ship could be tracked. Tano spoke with her Master, who told her to meet him at a rendezvous point, departed after saying goodbye to Unduli. She also briefed the Jedi Master Kit Fisto on the possible whereabouts of Gunray. Appearence Ahsoka has aquamarine/light blue/cyan eyes, dark orange skin and brownish-gray lips. Her lekku were white with blue stripes. She originally wore a maroon tube top and mini skirt with white tights and combat boots. She only wielded one lightsaber then and still wore her Togruta Shash and padawan braid. Later in the war, she wore a burgandy top with a decrotive hole in the front and the back out, dark grey leggings with diamonds cut in the sides, crossed belts, gauntlets, three armbands on each arm and different combat boots. Ahsoka also wielded a yellowish-green shoto (short lightsaber) in addition to her regular one; a result of her master giving her training in Niman and Jar'Kai. Appearances *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Junior Novelization) (First Appearence) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic *Rising Malevolence *Shadow of Malevolence *Destroy Malevolence *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *Dooku Captured *Jedi Crash *Defenders of Peace *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Storm Over Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Landing on Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Lightsaber Lost *Bounty Hunters *Lethal Trackdown *Sphere of Influence *The Academy *Assassin *Heroes on Both Sides *Overlords *Altar of Mortis *Ghosts of Mortis *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Wookiee Hunt *Water War *Gungan Attack *Prisoners *Darkness On Umbara (appears in flashback) *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Escape From Kadavo Facts *Dave Filoni has thought up of eight possible outcomes for what happens to Ahsoka near the end of the Clone Wars. *Her current costume first debuted in the Season 3 episode 3:10, Heros on Both Sides. *Her skin is now more a more toned down shade of orange than originally. *Her shoto (short lightsaber) has more yellow in it than her main one. *George Lucas originally requested a more revealing outfit for Ahsoka. *She is voiced by Ashley Eckstein *When believed that Obi-Wan Kenobi had died, she began to cry making her, Satine Kryze and Waxer the only three characters to shed tears in the series. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Togruta Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Togruta